


Dance With Me (Français)

by mist_igri



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri
Summary: [Je ne suis jamais reparti en Angleterre. Je me suis coupé de mon ancienne vie et j’en ai construit une nouvelle ici, en tentant d’effacer les souvenirs douloureux que l’Europe représentait. Je n’ai jamais plus foulé une piste de danse. Je n’ai jamais reparlé à Louis. Et j’ai rencontré James.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dance With Me (English)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628816) by [mist_igri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri)



 

**Dance With Me**

 

James vient de partir pour l'hôpital. Une urgence. Un gros accident sur l'autoroute. J'ai tout de même de la chance : mon compagnon sauve des vies ! Du haut de ses trente-quatre ans, c'est un chirurgien reconnu, respecté. Il contribue à rendre la vie des gens meilleure.

 

Mais pas la mienne. Il est deux heures du matin et je me retrouve seul dans mon lit. Comme souvent. Et impossible, évidemment, de me rendormir. Et impossible, évidemment, de faire taire mon esprit.

 

Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre : je le savais. Je savais qu'un médecin gagne bien sa vie, entretient la personne avec qui il vit et la couvre de cadeaux. Je savais qu'en acceptant de vivre avec lui, je m'engageais à vivre sans lui la plupart du temps. Mais je n'aurais tout de même pas imaginé que ce soit à ce point-là...

 

J'aime mon compagnon. Je suis obligé de l'aimer, sinon je ne vaux pas mieux que ceux qui restent en couple par complaisance, pour l'argent, la sécurité. C'est juste que je n'aime plus mon couple. Nous ne partageons plus rien, si ce n'est notre lit. Je vis avec un homme qui me devient étranger. Il habite sous mon toit, il dort dans mon lit, il mange à ma table, parfois. Mais à part ça, où en est-on ?

 

J'ai tout pour être heureux. J'ai tout juste vingt-six ans, une belle maison avec un grand jardin, une relation stable et à long terme, une meilleure amie toujours présente pour moi et du temps à revendre, puisque James refuse que je travaille. Que me faudrait-il de plus ? J'ai une vie comblée que toutes mes connaissances m'envient. Et je me sens misérable. Et pire encore, parce que ça ne devrait pas être le cas.

 

Il y a cinq ans, j'ai trouvé l'amour. Et cet amour soudain, cet amour flamboyant m'a emporté dans un véritable tourbillon. Il a remué ma vie, l'a mise sens dessus dessous. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je suis devenu quelqu’un que je ne suis pas. J'ai trop vite abandonné ma vie au dépend de la sienne. J'ai laissé derrière moi ma personnalité, mes habitudes, ma propre famille... J'ai tout oublié pour lui. Tant et si bien qu'aujourd'hui, ma vie ne ressemble plus à rien. Et que je l'en blâme.

 

Serait-ce ma faute ?

__

 

Il est six heures quand j’entends la clé dans la serrure. James passe la porte et la referme doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais quand il se tourne et qu’il me voit, attablé avec une grosse tasse de café, son soupir est tout sauf discret.

 

**– Harry, il est tôt, qu’est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ?**

**– J’arrivais pas à dormir,** je maugrée

 

Ma tête est lourde dans ma main, un peu comme mon cœur dans ma poitrine. James se rapproche et entoure mon visage, le caresse de ses longs doigts. Ses pouces soulignent les cernes sous mes yeux et il ne retient pas une grimace d’inquiétude.

 

**– Tu sais que ce n’est pas moi qui suis en danger ? Ce n’est pas moi sur la table d’opération. Tu n’as pas à rester éveillé jusqu’à avoir de mes nouvelles.**

 

Je grommelle de façon tout à fait incompréhensible alors qu’il embrasse mon front.

 

**– Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais ce matin.**

**– J’ai laissé un dossier ici, il fallait que je vienne le rechercher. Et puis, j’ai bien besoin d’une douche. Et la nôtre beaucoup plus agréable. Surtout quand tu m’accompagnes.**

 

Je retiens le soupir qui gonfle dans ma poitrine alors que son regard assombri glisse sur moi. Je ferme les yeux pour lui répondre.

 

**– Donne-moi une minute.**

 

Il disparaît dans la salle de bain et mon regard se perd dans mon café. Il est froid et je n’en ai même pas bu une goutte. Je me lève et le verse dans l’évier. Je me traîne littéralement. Je n’ai envie de rien. La fatigue pèse sur ma nuque, physique, mentale. A l’intérieur, je pleure, je hurle. A l’intérieur, je supplie pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, pour une étreinte tendre et rassurante. Mais à la place, je me dirige, résigné, vers le bruit de l’eau qui coule.

__

 

James est reparti presque aussitôt.

 

***

 

La nappe est blanche et sans un pli, mais on ne peut pas trop s’en rendre compte parce que le centre de la table est occupé par un montage floral imposant. Pour chacune des huit places il y a deux assiettes, six couverts, trois verres à pied et une serviette savamment pliée. Et puis les nominettes. Je me fais la réflexion qu’on dirait la décoration d’un mariage. Mais non. C’est seulement une de ces soirées caritatives pour l’hôpital, un gala comme on en fait chaque mois.

 

Je suis tout seul à table. James est un peu plus loin, avec les pontes des différents services de chirurgie. Les femmes sont rassemblées près du buffet, se resservant de punch pour survivre à la soirée. Je ne suis pas dupe, aucune d’elle n’a plus envie d’être là que moi. Aujourd’hui, elles jouent seulement mieux la comédie.

 

**– J’en ai marre de faire la parfaite petite épouse.**

**– Tu n’es pas une parfaite petite épouse,** je rétorque en levant un sourcil.

 

Perrie me pousse légèrement en riant. Elle sait que j’ai raison.

 

**– Je ne suis peut-être pas la parfaite épouse, mais au moins je suis mariée. Qu’est-ce que vous attendez au juste ? Le mariage homosexuel est passé partout maintenant.**

**– Ce n’est pas ce qui nous retient.**

**– Alors quoi ? James ne veut pas ?**

**– James m’a déjà demandé de l’épouser. Trois fois.**

 

Je n’ai pas besoin de lever les yeux pour sentir le regard effaré de ma meilleure amie.

 

**– Tu… Vous…**

**– Je veux pas me marier Perrie.**

**– Mais pourquoi ?! Je pensais que vous vouliez des enfants, alors tu sais que tu devras y passer. Et puis vous vous aimez. Qu’est-ce qui te retient ?**

**– C’est pas vraiment l’endroit pour parler de ça…**

 

Je me lève dans l’espoir d’échapper à l’interrogatoire de la jeune blonde, mais c’est à ce moment que le reste de la tablée revient. James se glisse à mes côtés et passe sa main sur ma hanche, très discrètement.

 

**– Rassieds-toi chéri, le spectacle va commencer. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas rater ça !**

 

Son enthousiasme, que je ne partage pas, m’alarme néanmoins. Je reprends donc place sur ma chaise et dirige mon regard vers la scène alors que les lumières s’éteignent progressivement. Je suis obligé de tourner le dos à Perrie, ce qui m’arrange plus ou moins. Mais elle en profite pour se pencher vers mon oreille et murmurer :

 

**– Tu n’échapperas pas à cette conversation. Demain, tu viens chez moi et tu me racontes tout.**

 

Je fais mine de ne pas l’entendre et me concentre sur l’avant de la salle, qui est plongée dans le noir quand la musique commence. Quelque chose de lent, profond, lancinant. Trois filles arrivent sur la scène dans des mouvements fluides, sous une lumière tamisée. Tout de suite, elles accrochent mon regard et je me perds dans leur danse. Encore plus quand toute une troupe les rejoint pour une chorégraphie magnifiquement orchestrée.

 

Certains pas me touchent droit au cœur. J’ai l’impression de reconnaître plusieurs enchaînements, tout en me disant que c’est plus ou moins impossible. J’essaie de me raisonner : ça fait des années. J’ai probablement oublié certains détails. Ou bien, simplement, d’autres danseurs auront repris ces mêmes mouvements. J’ai un léger pincement dans la poitrine en y pensant, mais j’éloigne vite ces réflexions et me concentre sur le spectacle.

 

A la fin de cette première prestation, l’estrade se vide et James se penche vers moi.

 

**– Alors, ça te plaît ?**

 

Il me connaît bien, malgré tout. Et peut-être pas encore assez pourtant. Je hoche doucement la tête en lui adressant un pauvre sourire. Oui, ça me plaît. Bien sûr, il est toujours agréable de voir sa passion mise en scène. Mais parfois, c’est aussi terriblement douloureux. Et ce soir, ça l’est.

 

Pendant plus d’une demi heure, je prends sur moi pour ne rien laisser paraître et profiter au mieux de la représentation. Mais au bout d’un temps, la peine me submerge et j’ai besoin de m’en aller. Ca ne devrait plus être long, de toute façon. Je m’excuse auprès de James, qui m’offre un regard interrogateur, et je profite de l’obscurité qui revient une nouvelle fois pour me faufiler jusqu’à la porte. Mais les premières notes de musique qui résonnent ensuite m’arrêtent dans mon élan. En entendant ça, je ne peux me retenir de faire demi-tour. Et seule la main que j’avais déjà posée sur la poignée de porte m’empêche de m’effondrer.

 

Seul au centre de la scène, un garçon. Un homme, pardon. Il est de profil, la tête penchée, les épaules en arrière, le dos parfaitement droit, une jambe légèrement pliée, le pied en pointe. Je suis à plusieurs mètres, je ne distingue pas vraiment les traits de son visage, mais je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Et s’il devait me rester le moindre doute, il n’y en a plus dès qu’il se met à danser.

 

Cette chorégraphie a toujours été sa marque de fabrique. La nôtre en fait. On la dansait à deux, avant. Il y a tellement longtemps…

 

La prestation est parfaite, comme dans mes souvenirs. Il danse en solo et c’est le seul changement qui a été opéré dans la routine. Forcément, les portés sont devenus des figures au sol, mais l’essence même de la danse est restée inaltérée.

 

A la fin, au moment même où la musique s’arrête et juste avant que les lumières ne s’éteignent complètement, je peux apercevoir le mouvement de sa main sur son bras gauche. Pour l’audience, il n’y a là rien à déceler. Mais pour moi, ce geste veut tout dire. Et je l’imite sans m’en rendre compte, effleurant du bout des doigts la rose tatouée sous mon propre coude.

 

Il ne me faut qu’un instant pour retraverser la salle et passer les doubles portes qui mènent à l’arrière-scène. En quelques enjambées, je me retrouve dans le couloir des loges, au milieu de l’effervescence d’après show. Et sa voix.

Je reste de marbre pendant un moment, alors que je l’entends féliciter ses danseurs. _Ses danseurs_. C’est clair qu’il est le leader de la troupe. Les enchaînements ne mentent pas. Et je me demande à quel point je suis prêt à me prendre en pleine figure des années de silence et de culpabilité. A quel point je suis prêt à me tenir devant mon passé, ma passion et tout ce qui m’a été retiré.

 

A quel point suis-je préparé à faire face à celui qui a été mon partenaire et tellement plus que ça ? Mon ami. Mon amant, fut un temps.

 

Mais il avait suffit d’une prestation, une danse, un porté. Un appui mal pris, une erreur de débutant. Sur cette même musique, en suivant les mêmes enchaînements que ce soir.

 

Pendant que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, personne ne fait attention à moi. Jusqu’à ce que le couloir se vide. Et à nouveau, sa voix.

 

**– Harry ?**

 

Mon nom sur ses lèvres me fait frissonner. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens et un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Il s’approche de moi à grandes enjambées.

 

**– Harry Styles, c’est bien toi ! Pour une surprise !**

 

Ma surprise à moi, outre le fait de le trouver de ce côté de l’Atlantique, c’est qu’il me prenne dans ses bras, entourant mes épaules et me serrant brièvement contre son corps. Mon manque de réaction n’a pas l’air de le décourager. Il faut dire que Louis a toujours été le plus bavard et le plus exubérant de nous deux, à attirer tous les regards.

 

 **– Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?** me demande-t-il avec son entrain habituel.

**– Je… J’habite ici. A Boston, je veux dire. Pas ici, ici, évidemment. Je… Et toi ?**

Il sourit parce que je m’emmêle les pinceaux. Mais il n’a pas l’air aussi étonné que je l’aurais pensé.

**– On est venus pour un concours avec le groupe. C’est que dans trois semaines, mais on voulait vraiment profiter de l’opportunité de se trouver aux Etats-Unis alors on a vu grand. Et on a trouvé cette soirée, c’était parfait pour à la fois s’entraîner et se faire un peu d’argent.**

 

Il m’observe toujours alors que je reste les bras ballants. Bien sûr, je l’ai vu danser ce soir. Bien sûr, j’ai compris qu’il ne faisait pas partie d’un simple groupe d’amateurs. Mais je me prends les événements en pleine tête : Louis a continué de danser. Louis a monté une troupe et ils participent ensemble à des concours. Louis traverse l’océan dans le seul but d’assouvir sa passion. Notre passion. Et sans le savoir, il enfonce le couteau.

 

**– Alors, tu danses où ?**

**– Heu… Je…**

 

Je secoue doucement la tête en la baissant. Il souffle un « Oh » à peine audible et je sens sa main presser mon épaule. Il est probablement le seul qui puisse comprendre.

 

Soudain, j’entends la porte qui s’ouvre dans mon dos. Je tourne la tête et aperçois Perrie qui fronce les sourcils avant de m’interpeller :

 

**– Harry. James te cherche.**

 

Je soupire et lui fais signe que j’arrive. Puis je pivote à nouveau vers Louis et lui offre une moue d’excuse.

 

 **– Faut que j’y aille,** je souffle doucement.

**– On peut se revoir ? On a des tas de choses à se raconter ! Je suis dans une auberge avec les autres, à l’extérieur de la ville.**

 

J’hésite un court instant avant d’acquiescer. Je sors une carte de visite de ma veste et la lui tends. Il hausse un sourcil et je reconnais tout de suite son petit sourire en coin. Pas tout à fait moqueur, définitivement espiègle.

 

 **– La classe,** murmure-t-il.

 

Je hausse les épaules. Ce n’est pas moi, ce n’est pas mon genre. J’espère qu’au fond de lui, il le sait toujours. Il me lance un clin d’oeil et sourit encore. Il faut que je fasse demi-tour, mais la simple pensée de lui tourner le dos maintenant m’est étrangement douloureuse. Je dois pourtant m’y résoudre et amorce mon mouvement en lâchant :

 

**– Appelle-moi.**

**– Je n’y manquerai pas.**

 

***

**– Bon, tu m’expliques ce que tu faisais dans les coulisses avec ce danseur hier soir ?**

**– J’ai bien aimé ce qu’il a fait, je voulais simplement le complimenter.**

**– Harry, prends-moi pour une imbécile aussi. Ce mec-là ne te regardais pas comme un inconnu ! Raconte-moi !**

 

Je soupire. Perrie ne va pas me lâcher. Quand elle veut savoir quelque chose, elle s’accroche de manière presque désespérée. Et elle arrive toujours à ses fins. Le problème, c’est qu’elle ne sait rien de mon passé. James lui-même n’en sait qu’un minimum : j’étais promis à un futur brillant dans la danse, je me suis salement blessé au niveau du genou un jour, j’ai dû abandonner, point. Je ne suis pas prêt à m’ouvrir davantage sur cette histoire.

 

Mais je relève le regard et tombe dans celui de mon amie. Ses yeux bleus, immenses, me scrutent avec intensité. On a l’habitude de se regarder comme ça. Elle essaie toujours de me faire craquer avec ce genre de moue. C’est la première fois, cependant, que je pense à d’autres yeux bleus en fixant les siens. Et je me dis que, finalement, c’est peut-être le moment de me confier. Que j’ai donné à Louis de quoi me contacter et qu’il est temps que je me confronte à tout cela. Alors autant avoir quelqu’un de confiance dans la confidence.

 

**– Il s’appelle Louis. C’était mon partenaire. Je dansais avec lui.**

 

Pour un peu, l’expression de mon amie me ferait éclater de rire. Mais je suis déjà trop nerveux pour y arriver.

 

**– Tu… _dansais_? Avec lui ? Ok Haz, va falloir que tu m’expliques ça. Je veux tous les détails !**

 

Elle dit ça en s’installant plus confortablement sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous son corps, un coussin posé sur les genoux, une tasse de thé fumant dans les mains. Une vraie commère. Alors j’inspire un grand coup et je me lance.

 

Je lui raconte tout, sans être avare de détails. Comment j’ai commencé la danse à l’âge de quatre ans, parce que ma sœur en faisait et que je trouvais ça beau. Comment elle a arrêté deux ans plus tard parce qu’elle trouvait ça trop dur, alors que je m’épanouissais comme jamais. Comment, au début de l’adolescence, mes camarades m’ont chambré en me voyant esquisser des pas dans un coin de la salle de sport, parce que j’étais incapable de résister à la musique. Comment j’ai été brimé quand j’ai fait mon coming out, soit disant que tout le monde aurait dû le savoir étant donné ma façon de bouger.

 

Au fil de mon récit, Perrie se tend. Nul doute que si je l’avais comptée parmi mes amis à ce moment-là, elle aurait terrassé quiconque tenait de tels propos à mon égard. Mais elle se radoucit en entendant la suite.

 

Comment j’ai rencontré Louis quand il a rejoint mon groupe de danse, parce qu’il venait d’emménager à Londres. A quel point il était doué, fort de ses quinze années d’expérience. Comment il m’a aidé à m’affirmer davantage, ce qui s’est ressenti sur ma façon de bouger. Comment, petit à petit, nos entraînements nous ont rapprochés, jusqu’à ce que notre professeur propose que l’on danse _ensemble_. Comment ça avait été la meilleure expérience artistique de ma vie quand j’avais porté Louis pour la première fois dans un enchaînement et que nos corps s’étaient parfaitement positionnés l’un par rapport à l’autre, dans une complémentarité que je n’avais jamais atteinte en travaillant avec les filles. Comment nous avons commencé à nous entraîner en duo, de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus durement. Comment nous nous sommes poussés l’un l’autre, devenant doucement _plus_. Comment nous sommes devenus amis. Comment nous sommes devenus inséparables.

 

Comment un jour, Louis m’a fait découvrir cette musique tellement puissante et profonde. Comment nous avons laissé nos gestes parler pour nous en improvisant une chorégraphie hors du temps. Comment nous avons alors fini amants, poussés par l’attraction de nos corps et la tension qui se dégageait de chacun de nos pas. Comment, après ça, nous avons été sur scène comme si nous n’étions qu’un, une simple extension de l’autre, en harmonie parfaite. Comment j’ai vécu les quelques plus beaux mois de ma vie, avec l’impression que _tout était à sa place_.

 

Et puis vient le plus dur. Je serre la mâchoire quand je parle de ce simple entraînement. Toujours la même performance que l’on connaissait par cœur, toujours les mêmes pas que l’on maîtrisait parfaitement, si bien qu’on n’y pensait même plus vraiment et qu’on se laissait juste porter par les notes et nos émotions. Comment, sans trop savoir pourquoi ou comment, mon pied s’est retrouvé dans la mauvaise position au moment de réceptionner Louis. Comment mon genou s’est tordu de la plus horrible des façons, comment nous sommes tombés au sol dans un bruit sourd. Comment j’ai été incapable de me relever parce que ma jambe ne me répondait plus et à quel point j’étais paniqué.

 

**– J’ai fini à l’hôpital, évidemment. Mon genou était vraiment dans un sale état. Des ligaments déchirés, c’est fatal pour un danseur. J’étais dévasté. Louis aussi. Il faisait bonne figure quand il était avec moi, mais je le connaissais trop bien, il était transparent pour moi.**

 

Perrie laisse échapper un soupir attendri, mais je sais qu’elle ne va pas aimer la suite. Je continue, le regard perdu dans mon café froid.

 

**– Maman m’a trouvé un chirurgien avec la meilleure des réputations ici, à Boston.**

**– James ?** s’exclame mon amie.

 **– Non,** je réponds avec un sourire. **James excelle dans son domaine, mais la neuro n’a rien à voir avec les ligaments croisés. Bref, j’ai dit au revoir à Louis avant de monter dans l’avion, en lui faisant promettre de continuer à s’entraîner sans moi. Il a dit qu’il le ferait dans le seul but de me remettre à niveau quand ma blessure serait parfaitement guérie.**

 **– Et elle ne l’a jamais été…** comprend Perrie.

 

Je hausse les épaules. Non. J’ai passé des semaines en rééducation, j’ai suivi à la lettre chaque recommandation des médecins dans l’espoir d’une guérison optimale. Mais j’ai vite compris que, même dans le meilleur des cas, jamais je ne pourrais danser à nouveau comme je le faisais.

 

Je ne suis jamais reparti en Angleterre. Je me suis coupé de mon ancienne vie et j’en ai construit une nouvelle ici, en tentant d’effacer les souvenirs douloureux que l’Europe représentait. Je n’ai jamais plus foulé une piste de danse. Je n’ai jamais reparlé à Louis. Et j’ai rencontré James.

 

***

 

Je joue avec le sous-verre posé sur la table. Ca fait longtemps que je n’avais pas été aussi nerveux. Louis doit arriver d’un moment à l’autre et moi, j’ai envie de repartir en courant.

 

On n’a pas eu de coupure nette, lui et moi. Quand j’ai embarqué pour Boston, on était toujours ensemble. On est restés en contact pendant quelques semaines et puis j’ai coupé les ponts. Du jour au lendemain, je ne lui ai plus donné signe de vie. J’ai effacé mes comptes sur les réseaux sociaux, j’ai supprimé mon numéro et il n’avait aucune adresse où me joindre. C’était radical, sûrement excessif.

 

Quand j’ai vu Louis au gala, c’était tellement soudain et inattendu… Je pense que nous étions tous les deux trop sonnés pour réagir normalement. Mais trois jours plus tard, avec le recul, j’ai un peu peur de la réaction qu’il va avoir. Il doit m’en vouloir à un tel point que je ne comprends même pas comment il a pu me donner ce rendez-vous. A moins qu’il ne compte sur cette rencontre pour m’accabler de reproches et me demander des explications. Et en soi, il aurait tous les droits. Mais serais-je seulement capable de trouver un « pourquoi » à mon comportement ?

 

Mon inconfort est à son apogée quand je le vois passer la porte du café. L’endroit n’est pas très grand alors il a vite fait de me retrouver et il passe par le bar pour commander avant de me rejoindre. Il me lance un salut enthousiaste, auquel je réponds de manière plus timide, avant de s’installer en face de moi. Il y a quelques secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles on se fixe, mais je baisse vite les yeux. Dans les siens, je n’ai pourtant noté aucune trace de rancœur.

 

 **– Comment tu vas ?** me demande-t-il pour entamer la conversation.

**– Hum, bien. Je… Et toi ?**

**– Moi, ça va,** il rit doucement. **Par contre, je doute de ta sincérité.**

 

Je relève la tête, alarmé. Il éclate de rire.

 

**– Relax, Harry. Tout va bien. Mon Dieu, t’étais même pas aussi stressé avant de présenter une nouvelle chorégraphie.**

 

Je me rembrunis, sa remarque ne m’aidant pas vraiment. Sa main traverse la table dans un geste d’approche alors qu’il me souffle doucement :

 

**– C’est juste moi, tout va bien.**

**– Tout ne peut pas aller bien,** dis-je en secouant la tête.

**– Hey, non. C’est pas à toi d’en juger. Et moi je te dis que tout va bien.**

**– Mais comment c’est possible ?** je m’énerve légèrement. **Tu devrais m’en vouloir, tu devrais me hurler dessus et exiger des explications, je sais pas moi…**

 

Je le fixe à présent et je remarque très bien son expression étonnée avant de voir ses sourcils se froncer.

 

**– Harry. C’était il y a des années. J’ai eu largement de le temps de pleurer et de te détester pour ce que tu avais fait, puis de comprendre et de te pardonner. C’est derrière nous maintenant.**

 

Louis ne m’en veut pas. Louis comprend. Louis est un ange et il est beaucoup trop gentil et compréhensif pour son propre bien. Son regard se radoucit en venant s’ancrer au mien. Il ajoute encore :

 

**– Ca sert à rien de remuer le passé.**

 

Je grimace à ces mots. Revoir Louis, c’est remuer le passé. C’est me le prendre en pleine face. Mais je lui dois bien ça, alors je force un sourire et porte mon verre à mes lèvres.

 

__

 

**– Tu danses plus du tout, alors ?**

 

Je me mords les lèvres et secoue la tête.

 

**– Je croyais que ton genou était remis. Ta mère m’a dit que…**

 

Je relève la tête à cette mention.

 

**– Ma mère ?**

**– Oui. Quand elle est rentrée, j’allais régulièrement lui demander des nouvelles vu que…**

 

Vu que moi, je ne lui en donnais plus. Je passe néanmoins sur cette information et continue.

 

**– Mon genou est remis. Enfin, je peux vivre comme ça. Juste, je peux pas danser.**

**– Les médecins avaient dit qu’avec un bon programme, tu pourrais. Je comprends pas.**

 

Et il a l’air sincèrement perdu.

 

**– Je refuse de me retenir ou de m’imposer des limites. Je préfère ne pas danser que de danser à moitié. C’est tout.**

 

Je clos ainsi la discussion, me refermant sur moi-même. Louis le sait, Louis me connaît. Même après des années, il est des choses qu’on n’oublie pas. Et pourtant, il insiste.

 

**– Est-ce que tu as au moins essayé ?**

 

Je me mure dans mon silence, les bras croisés sur le torse. Ca vaut toutes les réponses du monde. Il se recule sur sa chaise et reprend d’un air détaché.

 

**– On loue un studio sur Massachusetts Avenue, à Cambridge. Tu connais ?**

**– Ouais, je vois où c’est.**

**– Tu devrais venir, un de ces jours.**

**– Tu crois que je comprends pas ce que tu essaies de faire ?**

 

Il lève les mains à hauteur de ses épaules dans un geste d’innocence.

 

**– On prépare un concours, Harry. Un avis extérieur, de quelqu’un qui s’y connaît, ce serait pas de refus.**

 

Et parce que c’est Louis, parce que je lui dois bien ça, je ne dis pas non.

 

***

 

Je suis devant la porte de la salle depuis plusieurs minutes, incapable d’entrer. J’entends Louis qui compte les temps, qui frappe des mains, qui donne des conseils. Sa voix, mêlée à la musique, me procure une drôle de sensation. J’ai les mains moites, le cœur qui bat un peu trop vite, la tête pleine de souvenirs qui remontent à la surface sans y être invités.

 

Quand je finis par pousser la porte, Louis est de dos, observant ses danseurs en action. J’attends que la musique se termine et, quand le silence revient, je me dirige vers lui. Il me voit arriver dans les miroirs qui tapissent le mur d’en face et se retourne vivement, un immense sourire accroché au visage. Il me rejoint en deux enjambées et me claque une bise sur la joue, très à l’aise.

 

 **– Il y a quelqu’un qui était très impatient de te voir,** me glisse-t-il avec malice.

 

Je n’ai pas le temps de poser de question qu’il s’écarte de moi, appelant Jayden. A l’entente de ce nom, mes yeux s’écarquillent. L’adolescent surgit à mes côtés, enthousiaste au possible.

 

**– Harry ! Mec, ça fait tellement plaisir que tu sois là !**

 

Il m’entoure de ses bras et j’en fais de même par pur automatisme. Mais je bloque complètement. Dans mon esprit, Jayden est un enfant. Petit, tout fin, des cheveux noirs toujours en bataille et un sacré don pour la danse. J’ai du mal à l’associer à ce jeune homme quasiment aussi grand que moi, qui me serre avec force. Je l’empoigne par les épaules pour l’écarter de moi et le regarder franchement. Ses yeux verts me percutent, son sourire ferait presque le tour de son visage. Et je sors la phrase la plus banale et passe partout du monde.

 

**– T’as grandi !**

 

Louis et lui se mettent à rire. C’est un fait certain. Jayden avait treize ans la dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il en a dix-neuf aujourd’hui. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à tomber sur lui.

 

**– T’as plus rien du gamin qui râlait pour ne pas mettre un collant !**

**– Et attends de le voir danser,** ajoute Louis avec une pointe de fierté.

 

Ca s’agite autour de nous et Jayden prend la parole pour me présenter à l’ensemble du groupe. Je ne connais aucun autre danseur, même de vue, mais tous ont une attention pour me saluer. Pas besoin de plus pour ressentir l’esprit que Louis insuffle à sa troupe. C’est familial, chaleureux, il y a un vrai climat de confiance.

 

__

  

Je suis resté une heure. Quand je suis reparti, j’avais déjà été adopté.

 

***

 

Huit jours sont passés et je me montre au studio une fois sur deux. Jayden me fait des yeux de chien battu pour me forcer à revenir l’aider, bien qu’il n’ait absolument plus besoin de mes conseils. Mais malgré ça, je me laisse convaincre. Parce que ça fait longtemps que je n’avais pas été aussi serein, que je ne m’étais pas senti aussi utile. Et c’est un sentiment agréable.

 

J’ai aussi revu Louis seul. Trois fois. On s’est rencontrés un matin pour le petit déjeuner, on est sortis un soir après les répétitions, et puis on a passé une journée ensemble pour rattraper un peu du temps perdu. Je ne dirais pas que c’est comme si les six dernières années n’avait pas existé, parce qu’on n’a plus du tout la même relation et qu’il y a beaucoup de réserve entre nous, mais c’est plaisant de se retrouver.

 

Aujourd’hui encore, j’ai passé l’après-midi au studio. Sur le chemin vers chez moi, je suis de bonne humeur. Je pense le rester pour la soirée, mais c’est sans compter sur James, qui n’a pas l’air d’apprécier mon nouveau rythme de vie.

 

 **– T’étais où ?** dit-il au moment où je passe la porte.

 

Je ne m’attendais pas à le trouver à la maison, et je n’avais donc pas pensé à une excuse valable. Ca me refroidit, d’un coup.

 

**– J’étais juste allé faire un tour.**

**– Tu es pas beaucoup à la maison en ce moment...**

**– T’exagères.**

 

Il s’approche de moi, passe ses bras autour de mes épaules et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes pendant une seconde.

 

**– Tu es bizarre depuis le gala mon coeur. Il s’est passé quelque chose. Qu’est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?**

 

Je me défais de son étreinte, peu enclin à répondre à ses élans de tendresse.

 

**– Il y a rien.**

**– Je te connais. Je sais qu’il y a quelque chose.**

 

Je souffle, légèrement excédé.

 

**– C’est rien de spécial. Je donne un avis pour une troupe de danse qui prépare un concours.**

**– Tu as recommencé la danse ?** lâche-t-il, étonné.

**– Non, j’ai pas recommencé. Je donne juste un avis. Et j’ai pas envie d’en parler.**

**– C’est pour ceux qui ont dansé à la soirée ?** tente-t-il de creuser.

 **– Je veux pas en parler,** j’insiste.

 

Je me retourne et me dirige vers la cuisine pour me servir un verre d’eau. Tout en le buvant, je tape nerveusement des doigts sur le comptoir. J’ai la désagréable impression d’être en décalage avec ma vie. Je sais que j’ai changé. La question, c’est : quand ? Est-ce que c’est cette semaine, comme le laisse sous-entendre James ? Ou est-ce que j’ai changé il y a six ans et que je deviens fatigué de cette personne que je ne suis pas sûr d’être ?

  

***

 

Je claque la porte, énervé. Hors de question que je reste à la maison. James m’a encore reproché d’être sorti. J’ai l’impression qu’il veut m’enfermer, me garder à sa seule portée. C’est étouffant, invivable. Je supporte de moins en moins ses remarques blessantes et ses exigences insensées, ou les disputes qu’elles engendrent presque tous les jours. Normalement, quand je suis dans ce genre d’état, je marche dans le quartier en écoutant de la musique. Mais ce soir, je sais que ça ne suffira pas. Avant de tourner au coin de la rue, je fais demi-tour et reviens sur mes pas, vers ma voiture. Je mets le contact sans y penser et conduis dans un état second.

 

Mon corps me mène là où il en a besoin, et je suis presque surpris quand je me retrouve avec la main sur la porte du studio. Je prends une grande inspiration et entre, sans m’étonner que ce ne soit pas verrouillé. Je marche vers les miroirs, passe les doigts sur la main-courante. En arrivant devant la sono, je sors automatiquement mon téléphone et le branche en lançant la lecture.

 

[Bird Set Free - Sia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrT_0J6m6y8)

 

La musique inonde la pièce et moi, je fais quelques pas en arrière. J’ôte mon pull et je roule des épaules. Je sais qu’il me faudrait plus que ça, mais je ressens le besoin de bouger maintenant, tout de suite.

 

Je me laisse porter un instant, je tourne doucement, mes bras suivent la musique… Je tente quelques pas timides. Et puis, au refrain, j’explose. C’est instinctif, presque brutal. Je sors tout ce que je garde depuis des années : la frustration, la douleur, la peine. Je devrais me ménager : il n’y a rien de pire que de se laisser emporter à ce point sans préparation, surtout après aussi longtemps. Mais je suis incapable de me freiner. A la fin de la chanson, je vais régler mon téléphone pour qu’elle se mette en boucle. Et je repars.

 

J’enchaîne les mouvements basiques, mais ils ne suffisent pas à me canaliser. Alors je force, je me jette sans réfléchir dans l’émotion qui me prend tout entier. J’oublie le temps, j’oublie l’endroit. Je voudrais oublier tout le reste mais, trop vite, mon genou se rappelle à moi. Je rage, donnant un coup de pied dans le vide et criant par dessus la musique. Je passe les doigts dans mes cheveux, souffle un grand coup et m’apprête à reprendre mon enchaînement, mais des mains se posent sur mes épaules et stoppent mes mouvements.

 

Ses doigts descendent le long de mes bras, viennent se mêler aux miens. Son torse se colle à mon dos et il m’entraîne. Sa danse est beaucoup plus posée, beaucoup plus calme. Les mouvements qu’il m’invite à suivre sont amples et fluides. Doucement, la tension coule le long de mes membres et je me perds dans la douceur de mon partenaire. Lui me canalise, mieux que personne.

 

A la fin du morceau, Louis attrape la télécommande d’une main et arrête la lecture. Un autre m’aurait fait des reproches, aurait voulu m’effrayer avec des menaces de blessures. Pas lui. Il reste simplement debout, face à moi, le regard plongé dans le mien. Et là, dans le silence de la pièce, tout retombe et je craque. Je glisse sur les genoux, plongeant la tête dans mes mains. Louis ne fait rien, si ce n’est s’asseoir devant moi. Vu de l’extérieur, ça a l’air bizarre, mais c’est encore l’un de ces trucs que nous partageons. Ou avons partagé. Offrir une présence à l’autre sans s’imposer. Louis sait que si j’ai vraiment besoin de lui, je m’approcherai. Mais je crois que là, il faut juste que je me décharge un peu, seul.

 

Quand je commence à me calmer, il se relève et me prend par les épaules pour me pousser en arrière. Je me retrouve assis et étends mes jambes ankylosées. D’un coup d’oeil, je comprends ce qu’il veut faire. Je me mets en position et commence à étirer mes muscles. Les premières secondes sont douloureuses et j’ai bien envie d’abandonner, mais Louis m’accompagne dans l’effort et je vais jusqu’au bout, regrettant un peu de ne pas m’être plié à l’exercice avant en me rendant compte de toute la souplesse que j’ai perdue.

 

Il attrape mes mains et me tire vers lui, étendant mon dos au maximum. Il profite de ma position pour se lancer.

 

**– Comment tu te sens ?**

**– Vidé…**

**– Tu m’étonnes. T’as de bons restes, pour quelqu’un qui n’a plus foulé un parquet depuis des années.**

 

Et je ris, un peu malgré moi.

 

***

 

Suite à ce qu’il s’est passé l’autre soir, je passe mes journées au studio. J’observe pendant des heures, je conseille aussi. Je reprends les plus jeunes sur leurs positions ou je cherche comment rendre leurs prestations aussi parfaites que possible. Et puis, quand les entraînements prennent fin, je reste encore. Louis m’a donné une clé du bâtiment alors j’en profite. Quitte à être seul, autant l’être ici.

 

Je ne danse pas. Je ne l’ai pas fait depuis ce soir-là. Mais je reste dans la salle, je baigne dans l’ambiance. Je mets de la musique et, à défaut d’autoriser mon corps parler, je laisse mon esprit vagabonder au son des notes. J’essaie de me détendre au maximum, et je m’étire. Et je refais des exercices que mon kiné me donnait il y a quelques années. Et je réfléchis.

 

Parfois, Louis reste avec moi. On discute ou je le regarde danser. Il a essayé de me faire bouger avec lui, mais je refuse toujours. En étant honnête avec moi-même, j’en ai envie. Mais c’est trop, juste trop pour le moment. Et puis, parfois, c’est moi qui l’accompagne. On va alors boire un chocolat chaud ou manger un morceau. On se balade dans la périphérie de Boston.

 

J’ai l’impression de me rapprocher de ma vie d’avant et je ne sais pas si j’aime ça. Parce que le concours est dans deux jours et que, dès le lendemain, Louis repartira. Et moi, je resterai là et je retournerai à mon quotidien solitaire et déprimant. Ce quotidien que j’ai choisi mais qui ne me satisfait plus depuis longtemps.

 

__

  

**message de Jayden - 22h46**

_[On est sur le podium ! C’est un truc de dingue ! T’aurais dû voir ça, c’était génial !!!]_

 

**message de Louis - 22h48**

_[Troisièmes ! Merci Haz :)]_

 

 

 **– Tu pourrais éviter, s’il te plaît,** murmure durement James en se penchant à mon oreille.

 

Je soupire doucement et range mon portable, fier et heureux pour les garçons mais surtout exaspéré. Oui, _j’aurais dû_ voir ça. J’aurais pu, si je n’avais pas eu à me trouver là, dans ce dîner guindé avec les patrons de mon compagnon. Et je suis encore plus en colère de la façon dont ça s’est fait. Je m’apprêtais pour partir au concours quand James est rentré, m’indiquant tout de suite de me changer pour aller dîner. Au dernier moment, sans trop me laisser le choix. Comme si de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas avoir quelque chose d’autre à faire.

 

Je laisse passer quelques minutes, mais la vibration incessante contre ma cuisse a raison de moi. Je me lève en m’excusant et me dirige vers les toilettes, l’air de rien. Une fois à l’écart, je sors mon téléphone et souris en voyant deux appels manqué de Jayden, ainsi que trois de ses messages surement pleins d’enthousiasme. Au moment où je veux les ouvrir, une nouvelle sonnerie.

 

 **– Louis. Félicitations,** je dis dans un sourire qu’il peut certainement entendre.

**– Merci !**

 

Il doit parler fort, son environnement est bruyant. Il s’apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais j’entends le bruit coupé de sa respiration, suivi par la voix étouffée de Jayden.

 

 **– Dis-lui de venir ! Harry,** crie-t-il plus fort, **faut que tu viennes fêter ça avec nous !**

 **– C’est bon, ça va, j’vais lui dire,** rit Louis. **Descends maintenant, tu vas me casser le dos.**

 

Jayden insiste encore une fois, se moquant gentiment de son aîné, avant que sa voix ne s’éloigne. Louis reprend plus calmement.

 

**– Donc… On va fêter ça dans une boîte en ville. Tu te joins à nous ?**

 

Je peux sentir tout l’espoir qu’il met dans sa question. Et aussi celui qui tourne dans le creux de mon ventre, sans trop oser se déployer dans le reste de mon corps.

 

**– Je… J’vais essayer. Ca devrait plus être long ici, envoie-moi l’adresse et je tâcherai de vous rejoindre.**

**– Ok, on fait ça.**

 

La porte s’ouvre dans mon dos et, en levant les yeux sur le miroir face à moi, je vois entrer James.

 

**– Faut que j’y aille.**

**– Je t’envoie le nom du club, tiens-moi au courant.**

**– Ouais.**

 

Je coupe court à la conversation et raccroche alors qu’il s’approche de moi.

 

**– Qu’est-ce qui se passe Harry ? T’es pas avec moi ce soir.**

**– Bien sûr que je suis avec toi.**

 

Je baisse les yeux alors que j’ouvre le robinet pour me laver les mains, concentrant mon attention sur mes gestes.

 

**– Tu regardes tout le temps ton téléphone, c’est très désagréable. Dis-le si ça t’embête d’être là !**

**– Disons que j’avais autre chose de prévu pour ce soir. Ca a été compliqué d’annuler à la dernière minute.**

**– Pourquoi tu me l’as pas dit ?**

**– Tu m’en as pas vraiment donné l’occasion. Et tu m’as pas laissé le choix.**

**– Arrête ça, à t’entendre on dirait que je suis un méchant qui dirige ta vie,** dit-il en commençant à s’énerver.

**– James…**

 

Je ferme les yeux un instant avant de me retourner et d’attraper ses mains dans les miennes.

 

 **– On va retourner près des autres, finir la soirée. Et...** je respire profondément et me lance. **Après je voudrais que tu me déposes en ville.**

 **– Tu te fous de moi là ?** explose-t-il en relâchant mes doigts.

**– Mais…**

**– Mais quoi ? J’ai envie de passer du temps avec toi ! On se voit presque pas en ce moment !**

**– La faute à qui ?** je souffle entre mes dents.

**– Merde, Harry. Je te reconnais plus.**

 

Et au fond, je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que, moi, je commence enfin à me reconnaître, justement.

 

 **– Tu n’as qu’à partir maintenant, ça ne rime à rien que tu restes plus longtemps,** dit-il froidement.

**– Le prends pas comme ça...**

 

Il lève les bras, serre les poings en même temps que les lèvres.

 

**– Laisse tomber. Je ne me disputerai pas avec toi dans les toilettes d’un restaurant.**

 

Sur ces mots, il fait demi-tour et sort, me laissant comme un idiot devant les lavabos.

 

__

  

**– Je croyais que tu venais pour célébrer avec nous.**

 

Louis me rejoint à l’écart, une sourire timide aux lèvres.

 

**– Ouais, désolé. On s’est plus ou moins engueulés avec James et...**

**– Oh. C’est de ma faute, j’aurais pas dû te demander de venir.**

**– Non ! Non, c’est pas toi. Dis jamais ça. J’suis content d’être là.**

 

Je lui retourne son esquisse, espérant dédramatiser la situation.

 

**– Bref, effectivement, je suis pas venu pour me morfondre dans mon coin !**

 

Je pose une main sur son bras que je serre légèrement entre mes doigts.

 

**– Félicitations, encore. Je suis désolé d’avoir raté ça.**

**– Tu connaissais la chorégraphie aussi bien que nous, tu l’as vue plus de fois que n’importe qui. T’as pas raté grand chose en soi.**

**– Tu sais que c’est pas vrai.**

 

Il hausse les épaules avant de me regarder en coin.

 

**– A défaut de l’avoir fait au studio, est-ce que tu accepterais de danser avec moi ici ?**

 

Et je le fais, je danse. Avec lui, avec les autres. Avec Jayden, quand il n’est pas lui-même occupé à draguer Nina, sa partenaire. Avec David, avec Nicole, avec Charles, avec Tiffany... Avec tous les danseurs que j’ai vus évoluer au cours de ces trois semaines et qui m’ont rapproché de ce milieu que j’avais vainement tenté d’oublier. Je passe un moment agréable avec des potes, sans me prendre la tête et en étant plongé dans un univers que je connais, ou connaissais.

 

J’ai l’impression d’être transporté des années en arrière, d’autant plus quand c’est Louis qui se retrouve en face de moi, son corps frôlant parfois le mien. Au fil du temps et des verres qui finissent dans mes mains sans que je m’en rende tout à fait compte, nous sommes de plus en plus proches. Une main sur une hanche, une jambe entre deux autres, des bras autour d’un cou, une tête posée sur une épaule.

 

__

 

On partage les taxis pour rentrer. L’auberge est à l’opposé de chez moi, mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas revoir Louis avant son départ, alors je le raccompagne jusque-là. Et j’imagine qu’il y a eu préméditation quand on finit seuls dans la même voiture. On s’installe à l’arrière, collés l’un à l’autre malgré l’espace évident. Les premières minutes sont silencieuses et je crois un instant que Louis s’est endormi, jusqu’à ce que je perçoive son murmure.

 

**– Est-ce que tu vas recommencer à m’oublier, demain ?**

 

Ses yeux sont toujours fermés, mais l’expression de son visage est douloureuse. J’ai la gorge serrée et ma voix craque quand je veux réagir.

 

**– Louis…**

**– Nan mais j’veux dire…** reprend-il en ouvrant les yeux. **C’est sympa tu vois. Nous deux ici, ça l’est. On pourrait… Je sais pas, garder contact au moins.**

 

Il se tourne vivement vers moi, avec une certaine urgence dans le regard. Puis il parle comme si les mots lui venaient trop vite à l’esprit et qu’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir tout exprimer.

 

**– Je dis pas qu’on doit s’appeler tous les jours ou traverser l’océan à longueur de temps pour se voir. Juste… J’aime bien t’avoir dans ma vie. Elle a plus de sens quand t’es présent quelque part. Et je sais que t’étais toujours là, _quelque part_. Mais...**

 

Il capture mes mains dans les siennes et joue nerveusement avec mes doigts.

 

**– M’oublie pas Harry, s’il te plaît. Ne me tiens pas à l’écart. Je prendrai pas de place.**

**– Tu prends déjà de la place Louis. T’as toujours pris de la place dans ma vie.**

 

Ses yeux se voilent instantanément. Il veut se reculer, mais je l’en empêche et continue, prenant compte à chaque mot de la vérité qui s’en dégage.

 

**– Et j’aime la place que tu prends. J’m’en rendais pas compte avant, ces dernières années. Je voulais pas j’crois. Mais maintenant… Bordel, c’est certain que j’veux pas te perdre. J’ai déjà peur de te laisser descendre de ce taxi en sachant que je pourrai pas te rejoindre au studio demain.**

 

Il se jette à mon cou et plonge sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

 

**– Pour ce que ça vaut… Tu manques aussi à ta mère.**

  

***

 

**– Tu dois te calmer Harry, tu en veux trop, trop vite. Ca fait des années que tu n’avais plus forcé sur ta jambe, tu peux pas passer de rien à un entraînement pareil en quelques semaines.**

 

Je grogne, même si je sais qu’il a raison. Ethan est le kiné qui m’a remis sur pied après ma blessure et l’opération. Ca faisait un moment que je ne l’avais plus vu et, même si j’apprécie sa compagnie, j’en étais plutôt content. Seulement ça fait presque deux semaines que Louis est parti et autant de temps que j’ai recommencé à m’entraîner. Ou à essayer, du moins. Mais mon genou me donne du fil à retordre.

 

Je n’ai pas l’inspiration de me lancer dans de nouvelles choses, alors je reprends des chorégraphies que nous faisions avant. Mais il est plutôt évident que je n’ai plus le niveau pour les exécuter. Et depuis quelques jours, ma jambe me lâche régulièrement en plein mouvement.

 

Ethan manipule encore un peu mon genou avant de rendre son verdict.

 

**– Faut que tu arrêtes Harry. T’as déjà trop forcé.**

**– Putain non. Me dis pas d’arrêter. J’viens seulement de recommencer,** je dis en me relevant.

**– Juste quelques jours. Reviens la semaine prochaine et on mettra en place un programme pour renforcer les muscles. Après ça tu pourras essayer de recommencer, en y allant doucement.**

 

Il insiste sur le dernier mot, cherchant à accrocher mon regard. Je détourne la tête en soufflant un “ouais” peu convaincu.

 

**– Harry, je sais que c’est difficile. Mais si tu fais les choses bien, t’as une chance de pouvoir redanser. Si tu m’écoutes pas… Tu sais comment ça pourrait finir.**

 

Je soupire, ne voulant pas y penser. En voyant que je ne réagis pas, Ethan reprend.

 

**– Tu sais que s’il le faut, je mettrai James dans le coup ?**

**– Non !** je crie , attirant le regard du kiné. **James ne sait pas que… Il sait pas que j’ai recommencé à danser. Personne en fait, juste toi, par la force des choses. Alors... Garde-le pour toi, s’il te plait.**

 

Il fait une moue de légère incompréhension mais n’ajoute rien, et je l’en remercie intérieurement.

 

__

  

Trois semaines de stimulation, d’étirements, d’exercices à n’en plus finir. Et maintenant que j’ai enfin l’accord de mon kiné pour reprendre un “entraînement mesuré”, selon ses propres mots, je me retrouve incapable de bouger. Je fais des mouvements qui n’ont aucun sens, qui ne transportent rien. Je m’agace tout seul d’être tellement incapable de ressentir ce que je danse. Je mets la musique en mode aléatoire, espérant tomber sur quelque chose d’inspirant, mais rien ne me fait réagir. Jusqu’à retomber sur Bird Set Free. Mon coeur se serre et, en un instant, je suis submergé par mes émotions. Il ne me faut qu’une minute pour décider de la suite.

 

Je monte dans la chambre et sors une valise du placard. Je la remplis rapidement, prenant à peine le temps de réfléchir à ce qui sera nécessaire. Un passage par la salle de bain et je suis sur mon téléphone, prêt à payer le premier billet qui me fera traverser l’Atlantique. La chance me sourit puisqu’un avion décolle dans quelques heures seulement. J’appelle un taxi avant de sauter dans la douche. L’excitation me gagne et j’ai l’impression de ne pas m’être senti aussi vivant depuis bien longtemps. Heureusement, je n’ai pas le temps de souffler avant que la voiture arrive. Je profite du trajet pour appeler James, qui ne décroche pas. Je laisse un court message sur son répondeur, lui servant un mensonge sans même m’en sentir coupable.

 

**– Ma mère ne va pas bien, je rentre en Angleterre pour l’aider. Je t’appellerai quand j’y serai.**

 

Une fois que c’est fait, je vais jusqu’à couper mon portable, fermant les yeux pour essayer de me calmer. L’attente est déjà insoutenable. Depuis que j’ai pris la décision de partir, je n’ai qu’une hâte : arriver. Lors de nos quelques discussions avec Louis, j’ai appris qu’il vit toujours dans le même quartier. Plus important, je sais aussi qu’il travaille au salon de danse où nous prenions nos cours. Notre ancienne coach, qui en est maintenant la directrice, lui a rapidement offert un poste et, par la même occasion, un endroit pour répéter avec sa troupe.

 

J’essaie de fermer les yeux pendant le vol, dans l’espoir de faire passer le temps plus vite, mais c’est peine perdue. Je trépigne sur mon siège, finis par lancer un film que je ne suis pas vraiment, puis un deuxième, juste histoire d’avoir l’air occupé.

 

Il est près de minuit quand j’arrive dans le centre de Londres. Je ne veux pas m’imposer chez Louis, mais il me faut un endroit où rester. Je chercherais bien un hôtel, mais je sais qu’on me le reprocherait. C’est donc tout naturellement que je prends le chemin de la maison de mon enfance. Quand j’y arrive, les lumières sont toujours allumées. Je souffle de soulagement en comprenant que je n’aurai à réveiller personne.

 

Devant la porte, mon coeur recommence à battre la chamade. Je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis bientôt six ans. Je n’ai vu ma mère qu’à de rares occasions, quand elle a fait le déplacement jusqu’en Amérique. Je frappe à la porte, percevant rapidement le bruit des mouvements derrière celle-ci. Le battant s’ouvre et je compose mon plus beau sourire.

 

**– Harry !**

 

Ma mère me saute au cou, me faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Je lâche un rire en la soulevant pour la faire tourner alors qu’une chaleur familière se répand dans mes membres. Quand je la relâche, elle encadre mon visage de ses mains, comme pour vérifier que je suis bien là.

 

 **– Mon Dieu ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout va bien ? T’es tout seul ?** demande-t-elle en jetant un regard par dessus mon épaule.

 **– Maman !** je la coupe en riant. **Tu me laisses entrer ?**

 

Elle se reprend et me tire à l’intérieur, refermant derrière moi. Elle s’affaire tout de suite à me débarrasser, me propose une tasse de thé et m’assaille à nouveau de questions. Nous discutons pendant un moment, sans que je ne lui dévoile encore le retour de Louis dans ma vie. J’argue le fait qu’elle me manquait et que j’avais besoin de changer d’air, ce qui la ravit et empêche les questions qui fâchent.

 

Au bout de deux heures, elle va se coucher, exténuée, non sans me serrer une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Je reste encore un peu dans le salon, juste le temps de passer un rapide coup de téléphone. James s’inquiète un instant de la santé de ma mère avant de m’accabler de reproches sur mon départ précipité. J’arrive à le convaincre de rester à Boston, promettant de l’appeler souvent pour le tenir au courant de l’évolution des choses. Et quand je raccroche, je lâche un très gros soupir. Je finis par monter et je retrouve ma chambre d’adolescent, remplie de souvenirs liés à ma passion. Je m’y perds un peu, grugeant encore quelques heures de sommeil, avant de sombrer pour une courte nuit.

 

__

  

Je patiente devant la porte de la salle que Louis occupe. Il devrait sortir d’un moment à l’autre pour aller déjeuner et je compte bien l’intercepter. Dans ma tête, c’est le bordel. J’oscille entre l’excitation et l’appréhension, la joie et le stress. J’ai un peu l’impression que ma vie se joue dans les minutes qui vont suivre.

 

A bout de nerfs, j’amorce quelques pas dans le couloir. J’étire mon dos en levant les bras et, quand j’entends le bruit de la poignée qu’on abaisse, je me retourne d’un coup. Quelques jeunes sortent de la salle sans faire attention à moi. Ils sont directement suivis de Louis qui se fige en m’apercevant à son tour. Nous restons immobiles pendant quelques secondes et il est celui qui réagit en premier, son corps venant percuter le mien avec force. Ses bras m’entourent et il cache sa tête dans mon cou. Au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses, il s’écarte et il me regarde. Il secoue la tête avant de replonger dans mes bras, lâchant un petit bruit que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir déchiffrer.

 

Moi non plus, je n’ai pas les mots. Mais je sens, je ressens. Et je sais que Louis aussi. Ce truc fort qu’il y avait entre nous, qui n’était pas tout à fait éteint, qui couvait en attendant ce genre de moment et qui, doucement, reprend de l’ardeur. Il n’y a donc pas grand chose à dire maintenant, pas de place pour des paroles banales ou vides de sens.

 

Quand enfin nous nous détachons, Louis m’invite à le suivre d’un mouvement de tête. Nous nous retrouvons installés dans un pub, devant des sandwiches, et nos langues se délient enfin. Comme avec ma mère, j’omets certains détails concernant mon voyage. La partie un peu folle du “j’ai pris l’avion sur un coup de tête” ou le “j’ai menti à l’homme qui partage ma vie sans aucun remord”. Par contre, à la question de la danse, j’admets vouloir reprendre et vivre une espèce de blocage.

 

**– J’veux danser avec toi Louis. Ca n’a pas de sens quand j’essaie tout seul.**

 

Je pourrais dire que ses yeux sont pleins d’étoiles, mais ils ne reflètent que les lumières de la salle, amplifiées par les larmes qui s’accumulent doucement. Et je prends la mesure de mes mots. Parce que Louis et moi étions connectés, nous vivions cela ensemble. Et lui, ça fait six ans qu’il danse _tout seul_. C’est ça que son regard me dit maintenant. Et s’il reste à nouveau silencieux, tout passe à travers ses yeux. La douleur refoulée, la force qu’il lui a fallu pour continuer, la peine qui pointe le bout de son nez. Le soulagement, aussi. De me voir là, d’entendre ces paroles qu’il attendait surement depuis longtemps. Il avale difficilement la bouchée de pain qu’il mâchait puis hoche la tête. Sa voix est cassée quand il répond.

 

**– T’en as mis du temps.**

 

J’ai un sourire humide en l’entendant et lui-même lâche quelque chose entre le rire et le sanglot. Nous repartons sur des sujets plus légers, terminant notre repas avant de reprendre le chemin du studio. Je passe les deux premières heures de l’après-midi dans un coin, heureux de pouvoir simplement observer Louis dans son rôle de professeur.

 

A la fin du cours, alors que tout le monde relâche ses muscles, Louis disparaît un instant dans les vestiaires. Il en revient avec un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt ample qu’il me tend, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 

 **– Prépare-toi,** lâche-t-il avec un clin d’oeil.

 

J’attrape les vêtements, lui rendant son sourire, avant d’aller me changer. Je me joins ensuite aux autres pour m’échauffer et m’étirer. Quand les derniers élèves quittent la salle, Louis se saisit de la télécommande et se tourne vers moi, mais n’amorce aucun autre mouvement. Alors je me lève et le rejoins.

 

 **– Tu pourrais refaire la chorégraphie que je viens de travailler avec le groupe ?** demande-t-il prudemment.

 

Je hoche la tête alors que ses lèvres s’étirent à nouveau. Il lance la musique, déposant le boîtier un peu plus loin, avant de revenir se placer à côté de moi, face aux miroirs. Il démarre tout de suite, enchaînant des mouvements fluides. Je le rejoins après les huit premiers temps, accrochant le rythme avec facilité. Mon oeil aguerri note immédiatement la différence de niveau entre nous, mais Louis ne fait aucune remarque. Il esquisse à peine son fameux sourire moqueur quand, après quelques mesures, je décroche et m’emmêle dans les pas. Il arrête simplement la musique et vient se replacer sur la même ligne que moi.

 

**– Suis-moi.**

 

Et, en silence, il reprend doucement l’enchaînement, me laissant toujours le temps d’imiter ses mouvements pour m’en imprégner totalement.

 

***

 

**– Tu m’expliques où tu disparais tous les jours et tous les soirs ? Je croyais que tu étais venu pour moi.**

 

Je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas recracher la gorgée de thé que je viens d’avaler. En relevant la tête, je trouve l’immense sourire de ma mère, accompagnant parfaitement le ton léger qu’elle a pris pour me parler. Je reste bouche bée et cherche mes mots. Alors elle éclate de rire.

 

 **– Chéri, je suis ta mère. Tu ne peux pas me cacher grand chose. Du moins, pas quand tu vis chez moi,** ajoute-t-elle.

 

Je sens mes joues chauffer et je baisse les yeux.

 

**– Ne crois pas que je n’aie pas remarqué. Que tes appels se sont espacés, que tu te renfermais et taisais ta vie par tous les moyens… Que depuis une semaine, tu ne réponds pas quand James t’appelle, mais que tu as un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles quand tu reçois un message.**

 

Elle me force à la regarder en passant une main sous mon menton, un air bienveillant sur le visage.

 

**– Que, depuis que tu es ici, tu as l’air de reprendre vie. Chaque matin en te levant, on dirait que tu vas un peu mieux. Et je ne connais qu’une personne qui te fasses un tel effet.**

 

Je rougis de plus belle, plantant mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieure. C’est tout ce dont elle a besoin pour confirmer ses suspicions. Elle affiche un air triomphant avant de me lâcher et de porter sa tasse à sa bouche, comme si de rien n’était.

 

**– Tu as recommencé alors.**

 

Ce n’est pas une question, mais je hoche la tête.

 

**– Comment va ta jambe ?**

**– Ca va. J’ai travaillé avec Ethan avant de venir. Il m’a fait un entraînement sur mesure pour me préparer à reprendre. J’ose pas encore trop forcer, mais ça va.**

**– Et comment va Louis ?**

 

Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire, cette fois.

 

**– Il va bien.**

**– Dis-lui de venir dîner, un de ces jours. Ca fait un moment que je ne l’ai pas vu.**

 

Elle me lance un clin d’oeil complice avant de se lever et de sortir de la cuisine. Et comme elle l’a dit, moi, je me sens revivre.

 

__

 

Suite à la discussion de ce matin avec ma mère, Louis m’accompagne quand je rentre. Nous faisons le chemin à pied tout en discutant avec animation. Nous rions de bon coeur alors que j’ouvre la porte d’entrée, mais je suis bien vite coupé dans mon élan en apercevant James, assis dans le salon, qui me jette un regard noir.

 

Je me crispe si vite que c’en est douloureux. Je me tourne vers Louis, déjà dépassé par la situation.

 

**– Tu ferais mieux d’y aller. Je…**

**– Hors de question,** murmure-t-il en retour. **Je reste avec toi.**

 

Il pose une main dans le bas de mon dos et ça me met presque les larmes aux yeux. J’avale difficilement ma salive et avance dans la maison. Ma mère se lève et vient dans ma direction, puis s’arrête à mon niveau.

 

 **– Tu aurais dû me dire…** chuchote-t-elle.

 

Elle passe une main sur mon visage avec un sourire doux et encourageant. Puis elle s’adresse à Louis.

 

**– Louis, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.**

**– Moi aussi Anne.**

**– Viens avec moi, laissons leur un peu d’espace.**

 

Louis me lance un regard désolé et je n’ai pas le temps de m’étonner de leur familiarité qu’ils ont déjà disparu dans la cuisine. Je rejoins le salon et James qui patiente debout, hors de lui.

 

 **– Ta mère a l’air d’aller plutôt bien,** cingle-t-il.

**– James…**

 

Je me sens déjà épuisé avant même de commencer. Je n’ai ni l’envie, ni la force de me battre ce soir.

 

**– Tu te fous de ma gueule Harry ?**

**– Je…**

**– Tu sais, quand je suis arrivé et que j’ai vu que tout allait bien ici, je me suis demandé pourquoi tu avais éprouvé le besoin de me mentir. Pourquoi ne pas simplement me dire que ta mère te manquait. On aurait pu prévoir un voyage en Angleterre tous les deux.**

 

Jusque là, il a l’air plutôt blessé. Mais quand il s’approche jusqu’à se tenir juste devant moi, ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Il désigne la cuisine d’un coup de menton.

 

 **– Maintenant j’ai compris,** crache-t-il. **Ca fait combien de temps, dis-moi ? Combien de temps que tu me prends pour un con ?**

**– C’est pas ce que tu crois.**

**– Combien de temps Harry ?** crie-t-il.

 

Je recule de deux pas, choqué. James est du genre à toujours garder son sang froid. Il ne hausse jamais la voix. J’entends les pas de Louis dans mon dos et, sans me détourner, je lui fais signe de s’arrêter.

 

 **– James, c’est pas ce que tu crois,** je dis calmement, les mains tendues. **On danse, c’est tout. On fait que ça, on danse ensemble. J’voulais reprendre la danse, c’est pour ça que je suis là.**

**– Et t’avais besoin de venir jusqu’ici pour ça ?! Tu pouvais pas trouver quelqu’un à Boston ?**

**– Je pouvais pas le faire sans Louis,** je réponds en secouant la tête.

 

Son regard s’assombrit encore quand il le pose sur le châtain derrière moi. Il me tire à lui, accrochant brusquement mon bras, avant de se diriger vers l’entrée.

 

 **– Tu viens avec moi, on rentre,** souffle-t-il froidement.

 

Louis retient vaguement un cri et veut intervenir, mais je me dégage avant qu’il en ait l’occasion.

 

**– Rien ne m’oblige à te suivre.**

 

James se retourne vers moi, rouge de colère.

 

**– Ta vie, Harry ! Ta vie t’oblige à me suivre ! La nôtre, celle qu’on a construite ensemble, à Boston !**

**– Ma vie elle est ici, elle a toujours été ici,** je dis en me rapprochant instinctivement de Louis, me plaçant légèrement devant lui.

 

Mon mouvement n’échappe pas à James et un éclair de compréhension lui traverse le visage.

 

**– J’avais raison…**

 

Il s’en va en trébuchant, quitte la maison sans ajouter un mot. Je vais pour le suivre, mais Louis me retient. Je me tourne vers lui afin qu’il me lâche, mais je rencontre ses yeux apeurés.

 

**– N’y va pas. Reste.**

 

Il s’accroche à ma main et me supplie littéralement. Comme s’il avait peur, sans que je sois sûr de quoi. Je jette un dernier regard vers la porte qui a claqué, puis vers la cuisine d’où ma mère nous observe avec inquiétude. D’un mouvement de la tête, elle me convainc. Je pose ma main libre sur celles de Louis et souffle doucement.

 

**– D’accord.**

  

***

 

**message de James - 10h26**

_[Je voudrais qu’on discute. Rejoins-moi au SkyLounge dans une demi heure ?]_

 

 

Je triture mon verre, attendant de voir si James va prendre la parole. Je n’ai pas envie de revivre la discussion d’hier. Je sais qu’il ne s’emportera pas, car nous sommes dans un lieu public, mais je ne pourrai pas supporter d’autres reproches. Il me surprend finalement.

 

**– Je suis désolé pour hier, Harry.**

**– Tu as tort, il n’y a rien entre Louis et moi.**

**– Vous n’avez pas l’air de rien.**

 

Cette fois-ci, il n’y a aucune méchanceté dans son ton. Et je si me refuse à lui raconter toute notre histoire, je lui dois tout de même quelques vérités.

 

**– Louis était mon partenaire de danse, avant. Et on était ensemble.**

**– Tu vois, vous n’êtes pas rien.**

 

Le silence revient entre nous et s’étire un peu trop longtemps pour être supportable. Je garde les yeux baissés sur ma boisson, ne sachant pas comment réagir. James finit par soupirer.

 

**– Je veux ton bonheur Harry. Et s’il n’est plus avec moi, et je sais qu’il ne l’est plus… Alors je suppose que je dois te laisser partir.**

 

Il s’avance par dessus la table qui nous sépare afin d’attraper mes poignets, attirant mon attention sur lui.

 

**– Mais réfléchis bien. Parce que si tu le choisis lui, je ne resterai pas là à t’attendre.**

 

Je le regarde de manière absente. Même si je perçois la menace qu’il veut faire planer, entendre ses mots me fait réaliser ce que je veux. C’est comme me prendre un claque et admettre enfin ce que mon coeur me souffle depuis des semaines. Un sentiment d’urgence me traverse.

 

**– J’suis désolé James. Je t’ai vraiment aimé. Et j’ai jamais voulu te blesser.**

 

Je me relève, empoignant ma veste et tournant le dos. Je l’entends vaguement dire mon nom, mais je ne relève pas et continue mon chemin.

 

__

  

J’ai l’impression de revivre mon arrivée ici, il y a huit jours. Je patiente devant la porte du studio. Louis devrait sortir d’un moment à l’autre pour aller déjeuner. Dans mon corps, c’est le bordel : mon coeur bat trop vite, j’ai une boule dans la gorge et une tension horrible dans la poitrine. J’oscille entre l’excitation et l’appréhension, la joie et le stress. J’ai un peu l’impression que ma vie se joue dans les minutes qui vont suivre.

 

Je fais les cent pas et m’arrête à l’autre bout du couloir quand j’entends la porte s’ouvrir. Les élèves s’en vont rapidement en me saluant allègrement au passage, mais je leur réponds à peine. Louis sort à son tour, les yeux baissés, son téléphone à l’oreille. Il est forcé de me remarquer quand mon portable se met à sonner, affichant son appel. Il lève le regard sur moi tout en raccrochant et se fige.

 

Quand nos yeux se trouvent, une décharge traverse mon corps et je me sens propulsé en avant, jusqu’à l’étreindre et baisser le visage dans son cou. Après quelques secondes de flottement, il referme ses bras autour de moi et souffle mon prénom. Quand je parle, ma voix est à moitié étouffée par le tissu de son pull.

 

**– Y avait un vide en moi. Toujours, depuis toutes ces années. Je pensais que c’était la danse. J’étais persuadé que c’était la danse, que ça me manquait trop et que je serais plus jamais vraiment heureux. Et puis t’as débarqué et… tu m’as remis dedans. Et j’étais bien. Pendant ces trois semaines à Boston avec toi, j’étais bien, mieux que depuis longtemps. Seulement t’es reparti et toute ma bonne humeur avec toi. J’ai essayé de danser, j’en étais pas capable. Ca m’aidait pas, j’avais toujours ce creux au fond de moi, que j’arrivais pas à remplir.**

 

Je me recule, prenant ses mains entre les miennes et les serrant avec force. Nos yeux s’accrochent, un peu trop brillants, et je souffle encore.

 

**– Y avait ce vide en moi. C’était toi.**

 

Louis prend une respiration fébrile avant de laisser un sourire étirer ses lèvres. L’une de ses mains monte jusqu’à mon visage et il caresse ma joue du bout des doigts. Son toucher m’électrise et je sens une douce chaleur se répandre dans mes membres. Ce geste, il l’a eu tellement de fois... Il se hisse ensuite sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue, puis il revient se blottir contre moi.

 

***

  

**– Tu vas vraiment partir alors ? C’est pour de bon ?**

 

Je hoche la tête en reposant ma tasse fumante. Perrie a l’air sous le choc de ma révélation. Je suis rentré à Boston hier soir avec James. Je lui devais ça, je suppose. Revenir ici et faire les choses bien. Quand il est parti travailler ce matin, il a déposé un baiser sur mon front et a plongé son regard dans le mien pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de s’éclipser en soupirant doucement. Et ça ne m’a rien fait. Je me sens déjà complètement détaché, mais lui semble toujours dans le déni.

 

**– Je suis pas venu pour rester, Perrie. J’vais faire mes sacs et repartir en Angleterre.**

**– C’est tellement rapide. J’ai peur que tu fasses une bêtise, Haz…**

**– Je suis plus heureux ici. Il me manque quelque chose. Je peux plus faire semblant.**

**– Et James ?**

**– Ca fait longtemps que ça va plus vraiment,** je dis en secouant la tête.

**– Tu m’en as jamais parlé…**

**– Il y avait rien à en dire.**

 

Elle soupire et semble se résigner, laissant ses épaules retomber.

 

 **– Tu restes quelques jours quand même ?** demande-t-elle d’une petite voix.

**– J’ai pas encore mon billet, mais je comptais pas m’éterniser. Ca sert à rien, c’est pas comme si j’avais des choses à mettre en ordre ici...**

 

Elle fait la moue et je l’attire tout contre moi. Elle renifle dans mon cou et je pose une main sur l’arrière de sa tête, tout en murmurant à son oreille.

 

**– Tu vas me manquer, Pez. Si je pouvais, je te mettrais dans ma valise et je t’emmènerais avec moi…**

 

J’entends son rire humide et continue de la bercer. C’est sûrement elle qu’il va m’être le plus difficile de quitter.

 

__

  

Quand James rentre le même soir, il ne peut pas ignorer mes sacs entreposés dans l’entrée. Je ne veux pas passer une nuit de plus ici. Je le connais assez pour savoir que ce serait lui donner de faux espoirs. Par le simple fait d’avoir repris le même avion que lui, je sais qu’il pense probablement avoir un délai pour me faire changer d’avis. Alors je préfère couper court à ses pensées de réconciliation.

 

Il vient vers moi, déjà clairement paniqué.

 

**– Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?**

 

Je reste calme, espérant que ça suffise à désamorcer la situation. De toute façon, ma décision est prise et je n’ai rien à perdre.

 

**– J’m’en vais James. J’pensais que c’était clair, que t’avais compris.**

 

Ses yeux s’assombrissent, sa mâchoire se crispe. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je pourrais en avoir peur.

 

**– Tu n’as pas les idées claires Harry. Tu ne vas pas partir. Tu ne vas pas me quitter après tout ce qu’on a vécu.**

**– C’est déjà fait. Nous deux c’est fini. Ca ne servirait à rien de s’acharner, à part se faire du mal. On mérite mieux que ça.**

 

Les poings le long du corps, il réitère la menace qu’il m’avait faite à Londres.

 

**– Si tu pars Harry, c’est pas la peine de revenir !**

 

Il a l’air en colère, mais je sais que ce n’est qu’une façade. Je le regarde dans les yeux, sans aucune provocation, et dis doucement :

 

**– Je compte pas revenir.**

 

Le choc fait tomber ses barrières et il change de comportement, se laissant complètement aller face à moi.

 

**– Harry, ne fais pas ça. Je t’en prie.**

 

Il s’accroche à mon bras, l’air misérable, et essaie de me retenir. Mais je me défais de son emprise, dans tous les sens du terme. Il essaie d’argumenter, mais je le coupe.

 

**– Tu dois me laisser partir, James.**

 

__

  

Il faut encore plusieurs minutes pour que je sorte mais, quand je referme la porte dans mon dos, j’ai l’impression de laisser derrière moi un poids énorme. Je respire un grand coup et amorce un premier pas vers ma liberté nouvelle.

 

***

 

Je déverrouille la porte et entre dans mon appartement. C’est petit, ça ne paie pas de mine, mais c’est la première fois que je vis seul et ça suffit à ce que l’endroit soit un peu exceptionnel pour moi. J’ai passé une dizaine de jours dans la maison de mon enfance avant de trouver ce deux pièces à un prix décent. Je fais quelques petits boulots et ma mère m’aide à m'acquitter du loyer, mais je cherche activement un vrai travail, autant pour me prendre totalement en charge que pour occuper mes journées.

 

Depuis que je suis rentré à Londres, il y a un mois, je me retrouve vraiment. J’ai l’impression de rajeunir, de revenir à un mode de vie qui me correspond davantage. Je me suis rendu compte du comportement guindé que j’avais adopté avec James. La vie rangée que l’on partageait m’avait éteint et j’avais oublié comment m’amuser ou prendre du bon temps. Louis m’aide évidemment beaucoup pour ça. C’est lui qui m’a incité à sortir, à retrouver de vieux amis. Je continue de danser avec lui deux ou trois fois par semaine, quand il n’est pas avec la troupe ou occupé à autre chose. Je retrouve doucement un niveau satisfaisant, même si je refuse toujours de faire des portés. Ma vie a repris un rythme normal, agréable. C’est presque comme si je n’étais jamais parti. Presque.

 

Louis et moi nous retrouvons souvent pour déjeuner. Nous aimons partager ce moment en milieu de journée. Nous sortons aussi régulièrement le soir, à deux ou plus. Nous discutons beaucoup, face à face ou par sms. Nous sommes proches, complices. Il a toujours été très tactile avec moi et ça n’a pas changé. Il y a entre nous un tas de petites attentions, des regards pleins de sous-entendus. Mais à chaque fois que je fais mine de me rapprocher de lui, il se renferme comme une huître, il s’échappe. Il m’échappe. Et je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi. Alors ce soir, je l’ai invité chez moi. Et j’espère trouver des réponses.

 

__

  

Prévenant, Louis est passé chercher du chinois à emporter avant de venir sonner à ma porte. Les plats vides gisent sur la table alors que nous avons pris place sur le canapé. La télévision nous fournit un fond sonore, mais nous n’y sommes pas vraiment attentifs, préférant échanger des anecdotes marrantes. Nous rions beaucoup et de bon coeur. Alors, au détour de la conversation, l’air de rien, je pose une main sur sa cuisse. Et ça ne manque pas : tout de suite, Louis arrête de rire et détourne le regard, gêné. Mais cette fois, je ne recule pas.

 

**– Lou… Tu m’expliques ce qui se passe ?**

**– Rien, tout va bien,** répond-il avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

 **– Pas à moi. Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J’veux dire…** et d’un coup, je suis beaucoup moins sûr de moi. **A part disparaître sans laisser de trace il y a six ans,** je finis en baissant les yeux.

 

Je l’entends prendre une grande inspiration. En relevant le regard, je vois qu’il a les paupières fermées et les lèvres pincées.

 

 **– C’est pas ça,** dit-il tout bas.

**– Donc il y a bien quelque chose. Raconte-moi.**

 

Je m’empare de ses mains avant qu’il ne commence à entortiller ses doigts. Il respire profondément, rassemble son courage avant de se lancer sur le ton de la confidence.

 

**– Ca va sembler prétentieux, mais j’ai l’impression que t’es là à cause de moi. Que si on n’était pas tombés l’un sur l’autre à Boston, t’y serais encore. Que ta vie n’aurait pas changé du tout au tout en l’espace de quelques semaines.**

 

Il prend une courte pause, déglutit durement. Même si j’ai très envie de réagir, je reste silencieux, attendant la suite.

 

**– J’ai peur que tu regrettes. Que tu te rendes compte que j’ai gâché ce que tu avais en revenant et en m’accrochant à toi de manière égoïste. J’ai peur que tu m’en veuilles et que tu repartes en me rayant de ta vie.**

 

Il réouvre les yeux et les plonge dans les miens. Ses dents maltraitent sa lèvre inférieure alors qu’il attend que je prenne la parole. Moi, je suis encore sous le coup de ce qu’il vient de m’avouer.

 

**– C’est pas d'ta faute, Louis. J’étais empêtré dans ma vie là-bas, trop habitué et trop effrayé pour changer ça. J’étais pas heureux, j’étais plus heureux. Et je savais pas ce que je pouvais faire pour aller mieux.**

 

Je cherche un instant mes mots, j’ai peur de ne pas être capable de lui expliquer ce que je pense.

 

**– T’as été… un déclencheur. Un rappel de ce que pouvait être ma vie si je m’en donnais les moyens. Alors c’est pas ta faute.**

 

Je me rapproche de lui et passe une main sur sa joue.

 

**– C’est grâce à toi si je suis là. Et je pourrai sûrement jamais assez t’en remercier. Tu sais, j’voulais pas aller à cette soirée pour l’hôpital. J’en avais marre de prétendre, de faire semblant d’être ce mec-là. Et finalement, mais j’suis tellement content d’avoir été à ce foutu gala ! C’était qu’un hasard, ou... peut-être pas. Tu sais que j’suis pas du genre à croire au destin, tout ça. Pourtant…**

 

Je hausse les épaules et secoue la tête, ne sachant pas comment continuer.

 

 **– Pourtant,** répète-t-il.

 

Louis sourit et je sais que je n’ai pas besoin d’ajouter quoi que ce soit. On s’est compris. Alors je souris aussi et j’ajoute doucement, en reprenant ma place.

 

**– Tout va bien, alors ?**

**– Tout va bien.**

 

***

 

Comme souvent, je rejoins Louis au studio avant qu’on sorte manger. Dans les couloirs, je croise Madame Russel, notre ancienne prof. Elle a été plus que ravie quand elle a vu que j’étais non seulement rentré, mais que j’avais aussi repris l’entraînement. Depuis, elle me tanne pour que j’accepte de participer au gala du salon qui se tiendra dans quelques semaines. Elle rêve de voir à nouveau danser ensemble ses “garçons prodiges”, comme elle aime nous appeler. Louis m’en parle régulièrement. Je sais qu’il voudrait vraiment qu’on fasse ça ensemble. Jusque là j’étais plutôt réfractaire à l’idée, mais après la discussion que nous avons eue il y a quelques jours, j’ai envie de faire ça pour lui. Et puis, pour moi, comme un challenge.

 

Quand je lui annonce mon changement d’avis, alors que nous sommes à table, Louis est prêt à tout laisser en plan pour me tirer jusqu’au studio et commencer à travailler sur ce nouveau projet. Je le calme en riant, tenant à terminer mon déjeuner. Il se rassied mais ne tient pas en place, excité comme une puce. Je le taquine, mais au fond de moi je suis heureux de voir à quel point ça lui fait plaisir.

 

Nous discutons un peu, proposant quelques idées de musique ou de pas qui nous tiennent à coeur. J’en profite pour clarifier un point.

 

**– Juste… Pas de porté, s’il te plaît. Je peux pas en faire.**

**– Tu pourrais, Haz,** me répond Louis, essayant vainement de cacher sa déception.

**– Je sais pas. Non. Je peux pas, je veux pas.**

 

Il n’ajoute rien, mais je le connais assez pour voir que ça tourne à cent à l’heure dans sa tête. Je décide néanmoins de ne pas en tenir compte, relançant la discussion sur un ton plus léger.

 

__

 

Le soir même, nous nous retrouvons encore au studio. Je vois tout de suite que Louis est déjà prêt à se lancer mais, même si je suis venu en courant, je dois encore m’étirer. Hors de question de négliger cette règle basique. Louis passe en revue sa collection de cd et, quand il s’approche de la sono, je tends l’oreille.

 

[Iron - Woodkid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSkb0kDacjs)

 

Quand la musique commence, j’ai un mouvement de panique. La dernière fois que j’ai dansé sur Iron, je me suis blessé. Ca a mis un terme à mes rêves de danseur. Louis le voit et me rassure tout de suite.

 

**– J’veux pas qu’on la fasse au gala. Mais juste, c’est la choré la plus complète et la plus complexe qu’on ait jamais faite. Ce serait bien qu’on commence par là, histoire de voir sur quoi on part.**

**– Mais Lou…** je geins.

 **– On peut faire la version solo, celle que j’ai dansée à Boston,** me propose-t-il. **C’est la même, mais tout au sol.**

 

Je m’en souviens, comme je me souviens m’être fait exactement la même réflexion. Alors j’accepte. Je me remets vite dedans : même si je le voulais, je serais incapable d’oublier ces enchaînements. Je rencontre quelques difficultés sur certains pas spécifiques, mais je suis plutôt fier de moi. Louis, quant à lui, semble soucieux. Il tourne en rond, pousse des soupirs tantôt énervés, tantôt résignés. Je finis par poser une main sur son bras et l’interroger du regard.

 

**– C’est rien. C’est…**

 

J’insiste en appliquant une pression autour de son poignet et il lâche le morceau.

 

 **– J’voudrais…** il s'interrompt, passant nerveusement les doigts dans ses cheveux. **J’voudrais vraiment qu’on refasse notre chorégraphie. Avec les portés.**

 

Je secoue vivement la tête, toujours aussi effrayé par l’idée. Mais Louis me retient.

 

**– On peut juste essayer, Harry. Ton genou tient, j’pense vraiment que t’en es capable. Il faut que tu passes au-dessus de ta peur.**

**– Je peux pas Lou… Je peux pas le faire.**

 

Il pince les lèvres, mais hoche la tête. Il relance la musique sans un mot de plus et nous replongeons dans le travail. Il reste préoccupé et me lance parfois des regards en coin que je n’arrive pas à interpréter, mais j’essaie de ne pas y prêter attention.

 

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous prenons une pause. Je vide une bouteille d’eau avant de retourner sur le parquet et d’étirer ma nuque un peu raide. Louis est dans mon dos et je ne m’en inquiète pas, jusqu’à ce qu’il dise mon prénom. Je tourne seulement la tête, lui jetant un coup d’oeil. Il a un air déterminé quand il lâche sa serviette par terre et qu’il continue.

 

**– Attrape-moi.**

 

En le voyant amorcer sa course vers moi, je réagis instinctivement. Je tourne sur moi-même et plie légèrement les genoux, m’apprêtant à le réceptionner. En un clin d’oeil, il se retrouve dans les airs, au-dessus de ma tête. Pris par son élan et mes souvenirs, je continue le mouvement en réalisant le fameux porté qui m’a mis à terre. Ca ne dure que cinq, six secondes. Pas plus. Mais j’ai largement le temps de ressentir toute l’émotion, de revivre ce sentiment de plénitude, la connexion entre nous. Seulement, dès que les pieds de Louis touchent le sol, mes mains le lâchent comme s’il m’avait brûlé. Il affiche un sourire de vainqueur qui me frappe de plein fouet. Et dans la minute, quand je réalise ce qui vient de se passer, la peur me rattrape et c’est la colère qui prend le dessus.

 

 **– Mais t’es complètement con !** je crie en le frappant sur le torse. **T’avais pas le droit de faire ça !**

 

Je respire vite et fort. Mes doigts tremblent et je ferme les poings pour essayer de me contrôler.

 

**– T’as réussi Harry.**

**– C’était dangereux ! T’avais pas le droit !**

**– Tu l’as senti aussi, pas vrai ?**

 

Il parle tout bas, comme pour compenser mon état. Je plonge la tête dans mes mains et les siennes se posent sur mes épaules.

 

**– T’as réussi Haz. Tu l’as fait.**

 

Je prends un instant pour me calmer et, quand je relève le regard, j’aperçois son sourire, doux et réconfortant. Puis je tombe dans ses yeux bleus et toute ma colère redescend d’un coup, laissant place à quelque chose de chaud et englobant. Je pourrais me perdre dans ce regard pour toujours. Je pourrais rester immobile et profiter de ce que je ressens à ses côtés pendant des heures, mais tout ça est beaucoup trop fort. Alors je me rue en avant, mes mains s’accrochent à sa nuque et je fonds brutalement sur ses lèvres. Louis me répond immédiatement, accrochant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, comme s’il avait attendu ça depuis toujours.

 

C’est un baiser brusque, plein d’envie. Le genre de baiser brouillon qui dit tout et rien, où il y a trop de choses et aucun ordre. Un baiser qui fait mal, mais qui fait du bien. Un baiser qui libère. Je passe les mains sur les joues de Louis et enserre son visage en l’écartant doucement du mien. Ses lèvres sont rouges, ses joues aussi. Ses yeux sont un peu fous, mais brillent d’une lueur que je connais. Nos corps sont toujours pressés l’un contre l’autre, comme si on ne pouvait supporter le moindre espace entre nous. Et on s’observe sans le faire vraiment, nos regards restant obstinément accrochés.

 

 **– Je le referai pas,** je murmure, le souffle court.

 **– D’accord,** répond-il sur le même ton. **Mais tu pouvais pas rester comme ça. Tu pouvais pas continuer de vivre avec ça.**

 

A son tour, il passe la main sur ma joue, la remonte sur mon front pour écarter une mèche de mes cheveux.

 

**– Tu l’as fait, Harry. Tu danses. Et même si tu veux jamais recommencer un porté, c’est pas grave. Mais t’as réussi. T’étais resté sur un échec toutes ces années. A compter d’aujourd’hui, ce sera plus une excuse.**

 

Il sourit avant de se pencher vers moi, lentement. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, juste une caresse. Une fois. Deux fois. Et puis il m’offre un nouveau baiser d’une tendresse incomparable.

 

***

 

Après ça, le gala a été un succès. Sans aucun porté.

 

***

 

_Dix mois plus tard_

 

Louis pousse la porte et tous les enfants se tournent vers lui. Je les reprends tout en n’ayant pas vraiment le coeur à les gronder : mes petits élèves l’adorent et je ne peux pas les en blâmer. C’est donc à lui que je lance un regard réprobateur. Il me répond avec sa petite moue qui ne trompe personne, et qui me fait complètement fondre, avant d’aller s’installer dans le fond de la salle, d’où il observe la fin de mon cours.

 

Après le gala, Madame Russel m’a offert un travail dans son salon. Il lui fallait un nouveau professeur pour les groupes des petits et je n’ai pas hésité une seule seconde à lui donner une réponse positive. Quand Louis l’a appris, il m’a sauté dans les bras et m’a montré à quel point il était fier et content avec une étreinte passionnée. Ce soir-là, j’avais enfin vraiment tout. Tout ce qui pouvait me rendre heureux.

 

Dix minutes plus tard, dès que tous les enfants ont quitté la salle, Louis vient se coller contre mon dos, plaçant ses bras autour de ma taille et déposant ses lèvres dans mon cou.

 

**– Est-ce qu’on peut, s’il te plaît mon Coeur ?**

**– Mmmh.**

 

Je me laisse bercer, éludant volontairement sa question. Je profite simplement de son contact, tout en sachant qu’il ne laissera pas tomber aussi facilement. Ses mains partent à l’assaut de mes flancs et il vient souffler tout contre mon oreille.

 

**– S’il te plaît. S’il te plaît. S’il te plaît.**

 

Entre chaque supplique, un baiser. Je voudrais résister encore, mais je suis faible quand il s’agit de lui. De ce genre de faiblesse qu’on accepte à bras ouverts. Louis glisse autour de moi, me faisant à présent face. Et il répète encore.

 

**– S’il te plaît.**

 

Je lève la main jusqu’à sa joue, remonte sur son front, dans ses cheveux. Puis je lui souris et il y trouve sa réponse. Il se détache de moi et sautille jusqu’à la sono pour brancher son téléphone. Il lance la musique et va s’installer devant les miroirs, cherchant toujours la meilleure vue.

 

[To Build A Home - The Cinematic Orchestra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUFJJNQGwhk)

 

 

Et je danse. Pour Louis. Rien que pour Louis.

 

Je lui ai fait cette surprise, à peu près six mois après être revenu. J’ai travaillé comme un fou. Ce n’est pas une simple chorégraphie, ce n’est pas juste une performance à ajouter à toutes celles que nous comptons à notre actif. J’y ai mis toute mon âme. Cette danse, c’est notre histoire. C’est toute l’étendue de mes sentiments pour lui, transposée en quelques mouvements.

 

Je ne pourrais même pas dire avec des mots tout ce que je ressens en cet instant, alors que le regard de l’homme que j’aime est posé sur moi. L’amour que je lui porte. La gratitude que je lui dois. Le bonheur complet dans lequel il me plonge. C’est beaucoup. C’est trop, parfois. Tellement que, comme souvent, une larme m’échappe. Mais je ne m’en cache pas : après tout, Louis reste lui-même rarement de marbre.

 

Quand la musique s’envole, il se relève. C’est le moment le plus fort émotionnellement, pour lui comme pour moi. Les notes se font à nouveau plus douces et il me rejoint, glissant ses mains dans les miennes. Il se laisse guider, comme s’il redécouvrait à chaque fois ce que je lui propose. Ces quarante secondes n’appartiennent qu’à nous : je prends le temps de m’imprégner de chaque émotion et je pose mes mains sur lui. Puis, dans un mouvement lent, je lui fais quitter le sol. C’est un porté on ne peut plus simple, complètement épuré. Visuellement, il n’y a rien d’exceptionnel. Mais nous sommes tous les deux conscients de la valeur de ce geste. Nos corps s’accordent toujours, se complètent parfaitement. Et c’est tout ce qui importe.

 

 

 


End file.
